Meetings
by Alastair Seki
Summary: Based on ch. 307, where Naruto and Sasuke meet again after 2 years. Naruto's thoughts during that re-meeting. Rated for a couple swears. R&R, please!


Hey all, I'm back again. I pulled an all-nighter to write this. Didn't really need to, but I got distracted partway through...

This is based on ch. 307 (after the time skip), the chapter where Naruto and Sasuke meet again. I went back and forth between my writing and the manga, looking for the timing and subtle hints... That's a lot of work. I really respect the other authors who go even more in depth and write stories longer than mine. Show them much love, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just like to jump into their world at random times for a live dissection of their brains. Unfortunately, I'm not a brain surgeon, but I think I manage to put them back together the right way... .

Enjoy!

ooooooooooo

We've finally found you. After two and a half long years… we're _here_. I'm standing in the bottom of a pit that used to be a cave, and I'm looking up into the sunlight. You're standing on the edge, staring down at us. My eyes finally adjust to the change in lighting, and I notice how still you are. It's like you aren't even breathing. I can't see anything in your face, no emotion whatsoever. I'm not close enough to see your eyes, but I'm not sure I want to… What if they're as empty as your expression?

And not to get side-tracked or anything, but noticing things is a ninja's job, right? So, _what_ is with those clothes? You look like a more exhibitionist version of the snake-bastard, if that's even_ possible_! I mean, come on, half your chest is hanging out, and what did you do, paint those pants on? Well, at least your hair is the same duck-butt style. It's one thread of similarity, and I'm going to cling to it just like a lifeline.

Have you been talking this whole time? Heh. You'd think that after spending all this time looking for you, that I'd be hanging on every word out of your mouth. But the only thing I can focus on is how that silk-smooth sound is another thread of similarity to cling to. Unfortunately, so is the thick slathering of disdain and contempt you put onto your words. Well, the thread count is up to three. That's a good sign, right?

Sai is talking, but I almost can't hear him… even though I'm looking straight at him. I'm too focused on that familiar but distant face of yours. Wait, what? He wants to remember, because of me? … Y'know, it's rich. I have been an influence on so many people: Kiba, Neji, Gaara, even Tsunade, just to name a few. And now Sai? The boy with no emotions? … And yet, the one person I want to influence… ends up being deaf. Heh. Guess I'll just have to scream louder, ne?

Wait… what's this? Your face… for one second, I see a flash of… Was that sadness? Or disgust? Why? Are you remembering? Do you still…? It's gone as quickly as it appeared…

You're talking again… Other bonds? We weakened you? I am beyond frustrated by that… since when did we make you weak? We _challenged_ you. _I_ challenged you. But you still seem to think that you don't need anybody, at all. And you can't understand how others feel… I can't help but remember…

_oFlashbacko_

'_You never had parents; you never had a brother… So what would you know about me anyway…You were alone from the very start!! So why the hell would you know what I've been through!? Huh!? It's because of the bonds I had that I've suffered!! The loss of those bonds is something you can never understand…'_

'_A true parent, or a true brother, like you say, are things I can't understand…'_

…

'_Why… Why do you go so far, just for me…?'_

'_Because to me… you represent bonds I've waited for so long to make. That's why I'm going to stop you from going!!'_

'_In that case, I only need to sever those bonds!'_

_oEnd Flashbacko_

"If that's true…" You look shocked. Didn't think I'd speak up, or didn't think I'd ask this? "If that's true, then why… **Why didn't you kill me back then!?** Is that what you call severing bonds!? Sasuke!!" _**Why?**_ Why didn't you? If you really wanted to end our bond… why didn't you make that final blow? I _know_ you had the opportunity. I was unconscious from your last attack, but I had only scratched your headband. Which I did to make a point… I wonder if you got the message. You had plenty of time to strike… so _why_?

Wait, what? You didn't kill me… because you didn't want to follow your brother's plan? His plan for _what_? "What do you mean by that?" Gah! I wish I could wipe that bored look off your face. I hate it when you look at me like that, like I'm worthless and stupid…

What? _No need for you to tell me_… You are such a jackass! WHAT!? A whim! You spared me on a _whim_!? … I don't believe you. That's never been your style, doing things when the urge hits; you think things out too much… So that really doesn't answer my question, because I know it's not the truth. … Except… When it comes to me… You _do_ do things on impulse. Is this like back then, with Haku? Or is it a different kind of whim? I'm so confused…

Oh gods, you're right next to me now. Did I faze out for that long, or are you just that fast? Why isn't anyone _moving_? Am I frozen simply because I'm paralyzed by the feel of your arm on my shoulders? I haven't felt that in over two years… I'd never noticed how much I really missed it. Is that an odd thing to notice at a time like this, or is it the most important thing?

My dream? What does my dream of being Hokage have to do with this, with us, _right now_? I can feel your breath on my ear as you whisper… Better off training? What do you think I've been doing for the past two and a half years? Sleeping?

What's this… the sound of a sword? You're going to kill me? On another whim? Heh. I must be rubbing off on you, Sasuke. You're being so impulsive. Must be the hormones, ne? I can feel your cheek brushing against my shoulder. Why haven't I moved yet? You're not _restraining_ me… Your arm is just _there_; which means I'm trapped just as if I was shackled to the ground. Why is that? What is this feeling? I can't breathe…

Y'know what? Go ahead. Kill me. Because if I can't help my friend, my _best_ friend… What good am I? "Like there's a chance someone, who can't save a friend, could become Hokage. Don't you think… Sasuke?"

No chance at all, right? No good at all. I'm worthless, nothing I do will make a difference, will it? You're too damn stubborn. Heh. Maybe that's why we mesh so well. Because I'm stubborn, too. I won't give up, Sasuke. Not while I have air in my lungs and blood in my veins. I won't stop, I won't tire, I won't lose faith. Because there is one fact, that I know without a doubt.

If I can't help you, I'd rather be dead. Seeing as I'm still alive… I guess that means it's possible.

Time to work, Naruto. … Get back, Fox. I'm doing this myself.

ooooooooooo


End file.
